The Bluecheese Family
The Bluecheese Family is a family of mice. About Them *Elizabeth wears a white, pink, and yellow apron with a red loveheart, and a blue skirt. *Fredwin wears a blue jumper, black bowtie, robotic arm with ring, and grey sandals. *Christian wears a grey shirt with red circle and cross. *Thomas is born with Tetra-amelia syndrome and wears a yellow shirt with orange stripes. *George wears a brown shirt with white Don't Look Now writing. Gallery Elizabeth Bluecheese (Mom).png|Elizabeth Patricia Daizy Cottagecheese-Bluecheese Fredwin Bluecheese (Pop).png|Fredwin Jones Bluecheese Christian Bluecheese.png|Christian MJ Bluecheese Thomas Bluecheese.png|Thomas Mullholland Bluecheese George Bluecheese.png|George Harrison Bluecheese Relatives: *Stephen Squirrelsky *Andrew Catsmith *Robert Cheddarcake *The Twin Bunnies *The Fluffers Bros. *Cuties (band) *Griffer Feist *Delbert Vult-R *Peterson Denver Raccoon *Wonder Mouse Girl *Kidney Rich *Natane Whopper *Gnorm Hill-Billies (good friend) *Serena Magical *Andrina Chinchella *Anderson Joey *Emily Storky *Panda Smoochie *Psy C. Snowing *Shet Meerkata *Big C *Comquateater and Julimoda *Nature + Imagine *Tim Seed-son *Derick Quillers *Booker Cooter *Amanda Opossum *The Tabby-Cat Sisters *The Fantasy Girls of USA *The Weasels *Danny Danbul *Olie-Polie Berry *Tongueo & Rompo Money *Walter Beakers *Elroy Oakdale *Leonard Peccary *The Graffiction *Tanya Num-Nums *Tallulah Nakey *Monica Quokka *Karen Softy *Ernest Crackers Jr. *Gerald Gerbil *Kenai Hidna *Zack Black *The Adorable Family *Reindeer Alaska *Frankie Winter *Dinky Dachshund *Elvis Flyly *Leo Hoppy *Gopher White *Prince Chantment *Reginald Husky *Josephine Savanna *Edmund Përlioź *Rosie Stoatbert *Jimmy Jeepers *Roddie Sugar *Thumbelina Martenaphine *Arthur Pantha *Darla Foxanne *Wallabee Springer *Eilonwy Quollie *The Pollyanna Family *The Galagolia Family *The Rodenteen Family *Conrad Deerling *The Stinkeroo-Barkson Family *Flea Minkerick *Bernice Primate *Rupert Wolverine *Sapphire Rederina *Idaho Eagles Christian's *Bunny-Bunny (crush/wife) Thomas' *Souffle (girlfriend) Suits: Elizabeth: Elizabeth Bluecheese (pajamas).png Elizabeth Bluecheese (swimsuit).png Elizabeth Bluecheese (winter suit).png Fredwin: Fredwin Bluecheese (pajamas).png Fredwin Bluecheese (swimsuit).png Fredwin Bluecheese (winter suit).png Christian Christian Bluecheese (pajamas).png Christian Bluecheese (swimsuit).png Christian Bluecheese (winter suit).png Thomas Thomas Bluecheese (pajamas).png Thomas Bluecheese (swimsuit).png Thomas Bluecheese (winter suit).png George George Bluecheese (pajamas).png George Bluecheese (swimsuit).png George Bluecheese (winter suit).png Weapons Elizabeth: Elizabeth Bluecheese (Mom) (pistol).png Elizabeth Bluecheese (Mom) (staff).png Elizabeth Bluecheese (Mom) (colored staff).png Fredwin: Fredwin Bluecheese (pistol and saber).png Fredwin Bluecheese (saber and pistol).png Christian: Christian Bluecheese (two pistols).png Christian Bluecheese (two sabers).png Christian Bluecheese (two colored sabers).png Thomas: Thomas (Chair) (pistol with sabers).png Thomas (Chair) (sabers with pistol).png George: George Bluecheese (pistol).png George Bluecheese (saber).png George Bluecheese (colored saber).png Disguises: Elizabeth: Mrs. Elizabeth Bluecheese (Secret Agent).png|Secret Agent (The Brave Little Piglet) Fredwin: File:Mr. Fredwin Bluecheese (Secret Agent).png|Secret Agent (The Brave Little Piglet) Christian: File:Mr. Christian Bluecheese (Secret Agent).png|Secret Agent (The Brave Little Piglet) Thomas: File:Mr. Thomas Bluecheese (Secret Agent).png|Secret Agent (The Brave Little Piglet) George: File:Mr. George Bluecheese (Secret Agent).png|Secret Agent (The Brave Little Piglet) Poses No20191014 105444.jpg No20191014 105527.jpg|Christian and Bunny-Bunny dance No20191014 105545.jpg No20191014 105614.jpg No20191021 002823.png No20191022 010827.jpg Tuxedo Suits Mr Christian Bluecheese (tuxedo).png Ring Christian Bluecheese (wedding ring).png Trivia *Their appearances in the Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' Movie Spoof Travels are The Brave Little Piglet, Kung Fu Owen, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 8, The Thomas O'Malley Movie, Kermit Returns, Fievel the Red Nosed Mouse and The Island of Misfits, and Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 9 and will even be in more movie spoof travels. *Elizabeth carries a blue saber staff. *Fredwin carries a green saber with pistol gun added on its end. *Christian carries two pistol guns and two sabers with one being blue and one being green. *Thomas has no arms and legs, so he uses a robotic chair to use his weapons, such a orange saber with pistol gun added on its end, and red saber staff. *George carries a purple saber and a pistol gun. *Christian has a crush on Bunny-Bunny. *Thomas has a crush on Souffle. *Christian is now married to Bunny-Bunny. Inspired by: *The Mice (Percy the Park Keeper) Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Heroes Category:Stephen Squirrelsky characters